Demon The Fallen Reyes del Infierno Splat
by Galatea D'Negro
Summary: Invencion creada para lograr una jugabilidad no prevista en el juego original. nada mas y nada menos que en el Abismo. Reglas flexibles y propuesta de setting.


.?t=2502

¿Qué es lo que un ser más anhela aparte de su vida? Su libertad.

Nadie como los Elohim para saberlo. Envueltos por cadenas de fuego en la nada por millones de años, su luz se fue apagando y envenenándose mas con los horrores que su propio espíritu le ofrendó como parte del castigo del Todopoderoso.

Luego de aquella tortura, el Abismo empezó a resquebrajarse por alguna extraña razón. No importa. La libertad esta del otro lado, y con mucho esfuerzo los más pequeños lograron salir.

¡Al fin, eres libre! ¡Ahora puedes ver el mundo, sentirlo, padecerlo y decidir por ti mismo que harás con tu condición y con respecto a lo que alguna vez fuiste. Empiezas a actuar con cautela, y de repente tus antiguos compañeros te claman en el idioma primigenio de las almas, aquel que no tiene boca ni oídos.

Tienes que sacarlos, hacer que se reúnan contigo pero es imposible. Es costoso, riesgoso y no tienes la fuerza suficiente.

¿Y si tienes que volver?

_**¿Lo harías?**_

Demon: Kings of Hell

Introducción

Esta extensión está pensada para ser aplicada dentro del universo _**Demon: The Fallen**_, del viejo **Mundo de Tinieblas.**

Eres un Elohim, un ángel caído que formó parte de las filas del ejército de Lucifer para enfrentar la orden de Dios de alejarse de la humanidad y negar su sabiduría. Perdiste compañeros en una atroz y multifacética Guerra que el Abismo borró de tu memoria; fuiste humillado y condenado. Allí sufriste incontables torturas con las únicas armas de tu propia conciencia celestial; tu odio te encegueció y te consumió. Perdiste toda la luz y la belleza que alguna vez tuviste, dejando en ti los despojos de un ser oscuro del que solamente quedan recuerdos de su majestuosidad.

Sin embargo, el Abismo se abrió para ti y lograste salir... con la única condición de que para sobrevivir en este nuevo mundo es a través de un cuerpo humano vacío, muerto o entregado en su voluntad, para que puedas asirte de el. Tus capacidades mancilladas y menguadas persisten pero son leves. No eres nada con lo que eras antes. Tu dolor, odio y pérdida son tan grandes que te sitúan en la gran disyuntiva: ¿Y ahora, que debo hacer?.

El jugador de Demon conoce bien la dimensión de esta pregunta, y es su desafío responder a través de personaje en el transcurso de la historia que sitúe el Narrador. Para ello, para encontrar su razón de ser (o tratar de averiguarla), los demonios errantes en la tierra buscan a sus compañeros o alguna referencia en sus propios recuerdos para rememorar o ver que pueden hacer a partir de allí. Es entonces cuando el juego comienza, cuando el Narrador hace uso de sus herramientas y enfrenta al personaje en las más diversas situaciones; desafíos humanos y celestiales pujarán por llevar al Elohim a la redención o al hundimiento total de su alma a las siniestras capas del Tormento.

La decisión

Quizás todos los demonios estén en desacuerdo dada la incertidumbre de su misión y del paradero del desaparecido Lucifer. Pero todos, absolutamente todos, están de acuerdo en una cosa: **no quieren** volver al Abismo. De hecho, los cuerpos humanos son lo único que les apacigua el dolor de ser jalados hacia éste; perder un cuerpo produce tal pánico que es difícil que el Elohim (si regresa) sea el mismo. Después de todo, minutos terrestres pueden significar eones en el Infierno.

Sin embargo, las cosas no salen como uno las desea. Recursos que no se obtienen y contactos que no llegan en el mundo mortal ni a través de los Saberes tienen una única respuesta, la fuente originaria en donde residen aquellos quines quizás pueden ayudarte, pero que desgraciadamente aún no han salido.

La **invocación **es una opción. Pero es un largo proceso, lleva mucho tiempo, esfuerzo, y además se requiere contar con al menos un recipiente para recibir al demonio adecuado. Los rituales implementados por los cultistas mortales son escasos, raramente verídicos y muy mal traducidos. Además hay un pequeño detalle bastante particular: hasta donde se conoce, los únicos seres con la fuerza capaz de invocar Caídos, debido a sus altas fuentes de Fe, son los humanos.

Otra posibilidad radica en que el mismo Elohim sea un cultista, un **Ankida, **un angel conocedor de los misterios metafísicos de sus hermanos en interacción con el mundo; un proveedor de rituales para usar como armas contra la Sagrada Hueste y, tal vez la capacidad de atar a sus propios hermanos. Pocos llegan a conocer sus capacidades antes de ser eliminados por otros que si conocen su peligrosidad o ansían sus olvidados conocimientos. Los restantes que desean recordar pagan muy altos precios.

¿Que ocurre cuando estas posibilidades son **nulas **para el personaje? Quizás deba resignarse definitivamente a su cometido y encontrar otra salida. Pero no la hay. Aquel hermano suyo es el único que tenía la información necesaria para continuar su objetivo y no hay ninguna fuente indirecta con respecto a algo tan íntimo como parte de su Nombre Verdadero. Que ironía. Conseguirlo es más difícil que las anteriores dos opciones.

Lo único que queda es ir a verlo en persona, por así decirlo. Pero para eso, tienes que volver al Abismo.

_**¿Pagarías el precio de esa decisión?**_

Los Reyes del Infierno

Esta nueva idea complejiza la pregunta inicial que decidirá la dirección del jugador y de su historia como Caído.

Caer al infierno nuevamente, después de haber rogado toda tu existencia liberarte o destruirte en el proceso, no es muy divertido. Sin embargo, la misión que has emprendido no te deja otra alternativa y tienes que volver. Esta acción, en consecuencia, traerá sus secuelas: del mismo modo que decides que posición tomar con respecto a la humanidad, tu propio ser se verá expuesto a tus formas más terribles que deberás enfrentar... o finalmente aceptar.

**El Regreso**

Como toda iniciativa, el puntapié inicial es la parte más compleja. A la vez contradictoria y coherente, el jugador tendrá que ver de qué manera puede acceder a su eterna prisión para encontrar lo que necesita y no quedarse en el intento.

Caer nuevamente a la Eterna Nada no se da fácilmente. La condición suprema de la caída voluntaria es que el Elohim está seguro que puede volver, o que tiene que volver, al mundo humano. La acción tiene un nivel de dificultad concreto acorde a su llegada y los precios a costear varían.

Hay varias formas de concretar el _Regreso_. El jugador y el Narrador pueden pensar en otras variantes adecuadas a su historia, pero nosotros presentamos algunos ejemplos.

**Asesinato.- **Forzarse a ser asesinado accidental o deliberadamente no es nada gracioso, pero sabemos que la humillación de perder nuevamente es algo que tenemos que sufrir para cumplir nuestro cometido.

**El jugador deberá tirar ****Inteligencia + Alerta – Fuerza de Voluntad del asesino****. Los éxitos indicarán que tan rápido podrá encontrar y planear la manera en que lo maten.**

**En caso de tener Virtud Coraje como más baja, la dificultad sube a 7.**

**Suicidio.**- Es la primera que se viene a la mente, porque es efectiva, sencilla y nadie se involucra. Sin embargo, los fragmentos de conciencia del cuerpo cobran instinto de supervivencia (y el Elohim también, ¡vamos!) y complica la tarea.

**El personaje gastará ****1 Fuerza de Voluntad**** por cada tirada de ****Resistencia + Medicina ****en la que tiene que concretar ****10 éxitos.**Una vez alcanzados, tirará**Astucia + Alerta****. Cada éxito bajará en 1 la dificultad **y

_**Hogar dulce hogar**_

El narrador y el jugador deben tener presente que antes de realizar la acción de volver al Abismo, **hay que asegurarse en **_**qué **_**volver.** Ciertamente el Elohim perderá las propiedades del cuerpo anterior (ya que lo abandonó muerto), pero si se posee un Esclavo preparado o se le asigna a un aliado humano la invocación propia en un plazo determinado, la tarea está garantizada a ser concretada. Es de destacar que si no se cuenta alguna de estas condiciones, por más que se logre todo en el Abismo... el viaje será de ida.

representará que tan rápido encuentra la manera de matar a su cuerpo.

**En caso de tener un Virtud Coraje como más alta, la dificultad inicial es 5. En caso de que la Virtud más baja sea Convicción, sube a 7.**

**Expulsión.- **Es la última opción que un Elohim utilizaría, pero no por ello menos válida. El cuerpo debe ser expuesto a un ritual de sanación o exorcismo dado por algún humano bendecido que pueda expulsarlo pero no destruirlo (por lo que, no, los Cazadores no son una opción). También puede ser realizado por alguien que tenga el conocimiento feaciente.

**El personaje deberá tirar ****Percepción + Ocultismo.**** Se hará una tirada enfrentada con la ****Fe**** que posea el exorcista, y por cada éxito que supere al Elohim éste deberá gastar**** 2 Fuerza de Voluntad o 1 Punto de Fe**** para no ser anclado o retenido en un sello o cualquier otro objeto.**

En caso de lograr un Regreso exitoso el personaje, subirá un punto de Tormento Permanente por la estancia en el Infierno.

Las Visiones del Para**í**so perdido

¿Qué es lo que hay en la vuelta? Ahora los personajes pueden entender humanamente que es lo que los mantuvo atrapados tanto tiempo. Sus mentes, acostumbradas a la organización mortal, pueden cifrar las imágenes y conceptos con más claridad y quizás hasta poder dar una descripción.

Hay que recordar que el Abismo es un ente sin forma, caótico y repleto de Nada. No tiene tiempo ni espacios; cobra, por ende, el sentido que cada espíritu le inyecta, como lo peor que lo representa y padece.

Por eso, cada Casa del **Sebettu** tienen una Visión del Paraíso Perdido, que no es más que un fragmento de la representación del Infierno en sus almas, selladas de dolor y odio durante miles de años.

**Namaru (Diablos)**

Fuego, lava, rocas ardientes, fosas carmesí y temperaturas insospechadas. Así como la Forma Apocalíptica se asemeja notoriamente a la imagen bíblica de Satanás, los ojos de la Primera Casa ven un Infierno similar a las descripciones de los Textos Sagrados de la cristiandad. Quizás como parte de su sentencia, comprender a través de la limitada visión cultural humana, los Namaru están condenados a sentir la luz teñida en sangre y el fuego eterno como su mayor prisión.

**Asharu (Azotes)**

Los Ángeles Guardianes viajaban a los confines del universo para proteger, sanar o dar vida a todas las cosas. En un hábitat aéreo, recorrían infinidades de dimensiones allí donde fuesen requeridos, entre los cambios del firmamento y los sonidos del viento. Por eso, el Infierno tiene forma de tornados y huracanes, vientos incansables y latigueantes, plagados de enfermedades que no cesan en su baile de polvo inexistente, bajo un abrumador firmamento ceniza.

**Annunaki (Malefactores)**

La ruina ocasionada a la creación fisica es el mayor de pesar de estos Elohim. Incomprendidos por alcanzar sus ambiciosas ideas de perfección, se convirtieron en los Artífices más excelsos, creando artefactos con propiedades físicas y químicas únicas que mejoraran sus creaciones.

La visión de los Malefactores es algo confusa para la comprensión mortal, pero pueden verse a sí mismos encerrados en tierra y metales cuyos componentes están incompletos, rodeados de elementos destrozados, armas llenas de sangre y polvo en tierras áridas y muertas; quizás hasta visualicen el proceso de la ruina del Eden como una película constante, y cada vez con más detalle.

**Neberu (Perversos)**

Los creadores de la armonía más abstracta del universo, alejados de la humanidad, no tienen el dolor de ésta tan cerca de sus seres. Mas el sufrimiento es impasible cuando la creación que los caracterizó se destroza constantemente frente a sus ojos.

Un espacio estrellado infinito, rodeado de satélites y estrellas que colapsan, explotan y desaparecen todo el tiempo, y delineado geométricamente por los hilos del destino que se cortan indefectiblemente, es la suerte de los Perversos; paralelamente, sus seres están envueltos e inmovilizados por esos hilos rotos, pegajosos y resistentes cuan telas de araña.

**Lammasu (Corruptores)**

Los seres de las Profundidades Sin Descanso son tan multifacéticos como sus visiones del Infierno.

Antiguamente también amos de la inspiración y los sueños, el Infierno habita en sus propias mentes. Esto puede sonar contradictorio porque de por sí todas las visiones tienen este origen, pero los Lammasu están atrapados dos veces, ya que están condenados a un sueño eterno bajo un océano convulsionado de tempestades marinas, donde la luz que les esperaba siempre en la superficie fue vedada para el resto de la eternidad. Prisioneros de la oscuridad, sufren pesadillas una y otra vez sin poder despertar, arrastrados por las corrientes impiadosas de los mares que comandaban, cambiando constantemente a su alredor y en sí mismos.

**Rabisu (Devoradores)**

Los Angeles de los Salvaje son vistos como seres carentes de inteligencia y recurrentes fuentes de fuerza bruta. Quizás sea la confusión más común con respecto a estos seres, y principalmente el mayor error que lleva subestimarlos. Poseedores de una aguda delicadeza e intelecto, ejercieron el equilibro de lo vivo, armonizándolo tanto fuera como por dentro de los organismos.

El terror de estos Elohim reside en ver aquel equilibrio seriamente afectado, cien veces peor que lo que conocen del mundo humano; seres que se deshacen, se rearman, mutan, se fusionan con una velocidad y falta de lógicas tal que podría decirse que presencian una escena de malformaciones y poluciones constantes.

**Halaku (Segadores)**

Muchos pueden pensar que La Tierra de las Sombras es la visión que los Ángeles de la Muerte tienen acerca del Paraíso Perdido, pero esta no es más que su Tierra Prometida, en donde vagan con facilidad, son más fuertes, hábiles y donde las ánimas les respetan.

Por el contrario, el Infierno de estos Elohim no es más que montañas de cenizas apiladas sobre cadáveres de todo tipo y forma sin sentido alguno. Atadas a ellas, en la base de estas pilas, miles de almas perdidas son devoradas por las cenizas y desaparecen. El mayor de los pesares de los Halaku repetido para siempre.

Consecuentemente, y a modo de indicador de tiempo para el Elohim y para la mesa de juego, mientras más se acerque el límite de estadía posible** las Visiones comenzarán a distorsionarse. **Primero, empezarán a perder consistencia en sí mismas; luego no tendrán sentido alguno, y finalmente, antes de que todo se consuma en la verdadera naturaleza del Pozo, el alma presenciará un espectáculo aún más terrible: los elementos que entiende y puede ver se trastornan hasta **volverse su opuesto**:

Los **Namaru** contemplarán como las candentes llamas se convierten en un espectáculo de estalactitas y hielo recalcitrante;

Los **Asharu **verán una tierra árida, resquebrajada en la cual no existe absolutamente nada, ni siquiera el aire o el cielo;

Los **Annunaki **contemplaran que toda la solidez se convertirá en una masa flotante carente de consistencia, como un espectáculo visto en un microscopio;

Los **Neberu **se verán envueltos en un escenario vacío sin estrellas, sin destinos. Sin principio ni final;

Los **Lammasu** contemplarán como el océano que los envuelve comienza a secarse y terminarán despiertos de las pesadillas transitando un interminable desierto;

Los **Rabisu **verán como los efectos del hábitat de la contaminación humana destruyen lentamente con el hormigón y el smog toda la vida que contemplaban anteriormente;

Los **Halaku** hallarán vida plena en los pasos que den: flores de colores brillantes, seres hermosos, felicidad plena y retoños de todas las especies. Eso puede sonar un poco extraño para ser malo, pero para ellos es una mala señal porque no es lo que les corresponde.

Estas visiones y efectos pueden variarse, abstraerse o simplemente ignorarse, pero sirven tanto como guía de interpretación o simple fuente de inspiración. Siéntanse libres en hacer uso de ellas o no.

El Precio

La mente humana logra estabilizar sus conceptos para darle coherencia al mundo que le rodea. Es una característica típica y única de nuestra composición como seres vivos. Cuando logra las representaciones más adecuadas y las asociaciones requeridas, el sujeto puede comenzar a manejarse con el exterior y relacionarse a él.

La Visión no es más que una consecuencia de esa reacción. Bajo el iris humano, el Elohim estará caminando sobre un suelo y bajo un techo, porque eso es lo que _necesita_ para no enloquecer y perderse para siempre.

El jugador entonces comenzará a padecer las condiciones _per se _de estar nuevamente en el Abismo; o mejor dicho, una forma de Infierno "editado" por su mente y que lo relaciona íntimamente con los elementos que componen el alma demoníaca.

Es importante dar a entender que a partir de este momento las reglas del juego cambian, fuera como dentro de la historia. Desde el mismo instante en el que logra establecerse en el Pozo, el jugador deberá tener en consideración los siguientes puntos:

**Los niveles de salud pasarán a ser el Fuerza de Voluntad.-** Al no tener fuerzas físicas ni carne para ser dañada, cualquier potencial ataque es directamente al espíritu y a la lógica que se impone a sí mismo. En caso del gasto total de los temporales, los puntos permanentes comenzarán a correr.

**La cantidad de puntos de Fe equivaldrá al tiempo de estancia en el Abismo.-** No se puede estar paseando por siempre. El Elohim sabrá instintivamente que tiene un tiempo (muy) limitado para lograr su cometido. Cada punto de Fe equivaldrá a un escenario o escena que compone la ilusión de que todo tiene un sentido y una dirección, la Visión del Infierno personal. Si llegase a excederse en tiempo, las consecuencias pueden ser su locura y destrucción. La duración de cada escena es a criterio del Narrador.

Interacciones

La estadía del Abismo, por más consciente y voluntaria que esta sea, no es precisamente un lugar de vacaciones. Es ir al más espantoso de los barrios bajos de los suburbios, donde la muerte está garantizada, hacer un trámite y volver prácticamente corriendo en busca del cálido hogar.

Al regresar a los Infiernos que anteriormente les rodeaban, los Elohim reconocen donde estaban encerrados. No existe tal cosa como el espacio, pero de alguna manera el ancla que los tira ahora con naturalidad los conduce al centro del cual partieron al liberarse.

Paralelamente, el Tormento empieza a manifestar su presencia, mostrando la Apocalíptica en su forma más retorcida. Los demonios se ven tan deformes como quedaron al huir, y no pueden ocultarlo... aquí solamente se devela la verdad.

Esta situación no permite que el Elohim pueda pensar claramente. Se ve y se siente horrible, se odia, se culpa, o todo junto. La tranquilidad no existe cuando vuelves a la cárcel con la posibilidad muy alta de volverte a encerrar. Como moscas a la miel, el Abismo está preparado para que las almas castigadas traten de volver, por más que las conciencias de los Caídos no quieran. **Por ello, se debe hacer una tirada de Convicción para no tentarse con la idea de quedarse por siempre. **Las tiradas estarán deliberadas a consideración del Narrador. En caso de **no sacar por lo menos** **1 éxito, se debe subir 1 punto de Tormento Temporal que representa la contaminación residual. **(El uso del mecanismo no tiene por qué interrumpir la misión; puede utilizarse al final de la aventura).

Los encuentros no son físicos, esas leyes no existen y no se poseen cuerpos; son todas energías plasmadas y encerradas en conciencias atormentadas. De eso se componen los Elohim en su estado más primigenio, si bien altamente disminuído del original.

Las afrentas serán entonces lo que se denomina "combate social", en donde solamente **los Atributos Mentales y Sociales funcionan a manera de Trasfondos, mientras que lo que podrá usarse en mecánicas serán las Virtudes y el Fuerza de Voluntad, **como se mencionó anteriormente. El motivo es simple; estamos en el Abismo en busca de información de otras almas. Tenemos que tenerla y huir con ella lo más rápido posible antes de que nos encierren o ser encerrados.

Miles de posibilidades se hallan en un enfrentamiento entre dos demonios; amigos o enemigos, está a la orden del Narrador y la astucia del jugador saber llevar la interacción.

Elohim menores

Hablar con un par no es complicado. Si fue un compañero, un hermano o un amante en las eras del Eden, llegar a su conciencia atrapada es sencillo. En caso de ser un enemigo o alguien que no conocemos, será dificultoso, pero no imposible.

Existe una ventaja concreta al estar en el Infierno: las dimensiones no están anuladas como en el mundo mortal, y el contacto entre espíritus, si bien limitado, es mayormente posible.

Al llegar al Abismo, lo más conveniente es hacerlo con el **Nombre Celestial** del que buscamos en nuestra memoria. De este modo será cuestión de tocar a la puerta; esto será representado con una tirada de **Inteligencia + Ocultismo a dificultad 5.** Si no se tiene o sólo sabemos el epíteto, **la dificultad de la tirada será de 6. ****En caso de ****fallar**** la tirada,**** la dificultad aumenta en 1 por cada vez****.**** En caso de ****bochar, ****se recibe ****un nivel de **_**bashing **_**representando el golpe de la "realidad" infernal que niega que encuentres a tu interesado. **

El clima se pone más tenso cuando definitivamente hallas a tu viejo compañero. Notas desgraciadamente de que, a diferencia tuya, la conciencia desquiciada del ángel retorcido por el dolor se manifiesta en maneras incomprensibles para tu mente estructuradamente humana. Para acceder a poder acercarte y hacer que el esfuerzo valga la pena, tendrás que hacer una tirada de **Conciencia + Fuerza de Voluntad**, para tratar de comprenderlo y que te comprenda a través de tus distinciones que están bien definidas por el mundo. Si logras **2 éxitos**, el Elohim dejará inconcientemente que te acerques a él a través de sus capas de odio y resentimiento, para que te reconozca y empezar a hablar.

Durante la charla, cada pregunta te costará **Virtud más alta + Fuerza de Voluntad **Convicción para presentar tu perspectiva, Coraje para no amedentrar tus argumentos y Conciencia para que las respuestas del Elohim puedan ser diferidas para tu comprensión y no te confundan.

El díalogo tiene que lograr en total 15 éxitos. En caso de no conseguirlo **antes de las 10 tiradas**, tienes que terminar con el asunto y marcharte o gastar Fuerza de Voluntad para una tirada más.

Si los consigues **en menos de 10 tiradas** tendrás dos opciones, acorde puedas ver como más conveniente. Le has hecho recordar tanto a tu compañero que este no solamente te reconoce sino que aquel viejo afecto empieza a resurgir de alguna manera. Lo sientes, y quizás te tientes de tener más oportunidad de hablar... o el impulso de sacarlo de allí.

Esta oportunidad solamente se da en este caso, y la acción siguiente es puramente dramática. Aquí, el Narrador acompaña al jugador a manera de NPC más consistente, y te acompaña en el camino de vuelta al mundo con todas las vicisitudes que también enfrentes. De alguna manera, ambos Elohim se manejan por una empatía muy particular y actúan como si fueran uno. Si bien no tienen las mismas características (uno esta "humanizado" y el otro es netamente demoníaco), la Fuerza de Voluntad va a ser la única característica que va a responder para el Caído llevado. Está en el Narrador decidir con cuanta fuerza cuenta el NPC; el jugador puede optar por "acarrearlo" y darle hasta **2 puntos de Fuerza de Voluntad** temporalmente para las tiradas (no los pierde, sino es como si le "animara" a seguir adelante para salir).

Hay dos vicisitudes a tener en cuenta. La primera es pensar en donde va a terminar el Elohim acompañante, ya que se anclará al primer cuerpo disponible, lejos de la ubicación física de su rescatista. La cuestión será narrativa.

La segunda característica es que aquel Elohim menor responde a alguien en el Abismo, algún superior en la Guerra; y ese alguien no quiere perder a sus soldados, no al menos sin darles las órdenes pertinentes antes de partir... hasta que llegaste tu.

Overlords y Duques

El encuentro con espíritus superiores no es feliz. De hecho, muchos de los Elohim que han regresado podrían llegar a desear con todas sus fuerzas que sus asuntos tengan que ver con alguien de su nivel. Desafortunadamente, la información más jugosa suele estar retenida por estos demonios que por su tamaño serán probablemente los últimos en salir… lo cual significa un alivio para el mundo que les espera, ya que su odio y poderes son tan obsecuentes como su tamaño.

Es difícil lograr una representación adecuada de éstos; sus pares y sus subordinados no pueden tampoco recordar como solían ser entre las capas multidimensionales en las se manejaban en las épocas de Paraíso y en la Guerra. Lo cierto es que son fuerzas anímicas tremendas, capaces aún de subyugar a todos los que les servían; ahora, aún y en contra de su voluntad.

En consecuencia, el encuentro puede ser peligroso. Este viejo Elohim no tuvo contacto con la humanidad, por lo que su forma de razonamiento es totalmente ajena a un demonio que ha probado la carne humana. Esta pared les complicará la interacción, a puntos tales que produzcan malentendidos y desacuerdos, concluyendo en un enfrentamiento.

La charla

El primer desafío para el jugador saber qué hacer cuando un Overlord o un Duque se encuentre frente a él; tiene que

_**¿Pueden desaparecer demonios en el Abismo?**_

Rápidamente, sí. Muchos dicen que la rabia los ha consumido; otros piensan que los más grandes les devoran encerrados en sus prisiones. Lo cierto es que se ha visto desaparecer almas sin ninguna razón, por lo que la destrucción definitiva es posible.

De cualquier modo, más vale no tentar a la suerte…

buscar las palabras adecuadas para que el demonio dé lo que solamente se necesita y no pueda infligir ninguna secuela. Para esto, antes de iniciar cualquier conversación, el personaje deberá hacer una tirada de su **Virtud más alta + F****uerza de Voluntad + Fe** para que las ideas del superior no lleguen a lo más profundo. Si se consigue por lo menos **2 éxitos**, la charla será dada sin mayores inconvenientes. En caso de **fallar**, estará a la disposición del Narrador jugar la consecuencia; el personaje seguirá interactuando pero no saldrá "ileso" del encuentro.

(Por ejemplo, si el Namaru Igfodiel debe hablar con el Overlord Lituéh y falla la tirada, el Narrador decide que deberá tirar la Virtud Coraje para no ceder a sus demandas. Si falla, se sumará un punto de Tomento Temporal).

Una vez establecido el contacto, el personaje deberá avanzar al siguiente nivel: el intercambio de información.

El desarrollo del diálogo encauzará en niveles dramáticos. No hay mecánicas ni reglas de cómo llevar a cabo la charla; sin embargo, el Narrador debe ponerse en la piel de un Elohim enorme en fuerza, sin razonamiento humanizado y con una rabia importante de considerar. Todo le parecerá una amenaza o algo que subyugar a sus demandas y deseos. La razón de esto último es porque los rangos más altos de los Elohim poseían los Nombres Verdaderos de sus soldados para tener la garantía de no ser traicionados y en última instancia forzarlos a cumplir. Fue a partir de allí, cuando esta información se hizo valiosa, que los demonios comenzaron a ser tales.

También son poseedores de rituales místicos, de la locación de artefactos y reliquias o la fórmula para crearlas, la gran mayoría sin registro alguno por parte de la humanidad.

Una vez realizada la demanda, el demonio pedirá un intercambio. Generalmente desfavorecerá al más pequeño, pero dependerá de la habilidad del personaje para llevar la mejor ventaja posible. Puede negociar tanto como cumplir parte de sus deseos, darle parte de su Nombre, rendirle culto y brindarle fe en el mundo o mismo sacar a uno de sus mejores subordinados para que cumpla con sus deseos. Está en la conciencia del personaje y de cómo quiere llevar a cabo su destino lo que ofrezca.

En caso de no acceder a las peticiones consideradas, se llegará a una inevitable pelea.

La "pelea" en realidad no es tal. Como se ha dicho antes, no hay manifestaciones físicas; lo más cercano a nuestro entendimiento es la vía mental, por la cual el Elohim mayor va a comunicarse o agredir a niveles espirituales. Sin embargo es suficiente su fuerza atrapada como para generar daños importantes con solo su deseo, vehículo por el cual el Overlord o el Duque se presentan ante el recién llegado.

El personaje podrá detectar sin embargo algunas características para medir el grado de exposición y peligrosidad a medida que el demonio vaya cobrando agresión.

**Infierno cambiante.-** Más allá de la Visión del Elohim, el Duque tendrá la capacidad de cambiarla acorde a sus respuestas. Figuras o paisajes se crearán alrededor de ellos como si fuera un mundo paralelo al Abismo. (Por ejemplo, un Duque Lammasu puede generar que en un Infierno de un Elohim Halaku las cenizas se conviertan en violentos maremotos).

**Imagen de mil espejos.- **El demonio mayor tendrá la capacidad de manifestar una forma proyectada desde su conciencia hacia la del Elohim sin que este pueda evitarla. Al no tener un sentido lógico para los humanizados demonios, estos aceptan los ojos, la boca y los oídos que les hablan y los escuchan. (Por ejemplo, un Overlord Asharu puede tomar la silueta de un joven cuyas líneas que lo definen parezcan barridas por un viento constante, dejándolo transparentado pero visible frente al Elohim).

**Parálisis.-** El Elohim visitante puede sentirse inmóvil, atrapado, por alguna barrera que el Duque esté generando para retenerlo. El personaje puede hacer tiradas de **Fuerza de Voluntad** para "liberarse" en caso de que se sienta presionado.

Cuando las peticiones del demonio mayor sean rechazadas por alguna razón, este tomará sus represalias.

Las tiradas del encerrado se basarán en su **Tormento, **será la única manera de atacar al recién llegado. No accederán a Saberes, ya que a diferencia de los Earthbound no tienen contacto alguno con el mundo y la humanidad, así que no pueden tomar o sacar nada de ellos. Por lo tanto, todos los **ataques mentales generarán niveles de daño que afectarán la Fuerza de Voluntad Permanente** del Elohim.

El tipo y modo de ataque será a través de las palabras, amenazas y juras de venganza. Puede variar a criterio de la historia, los personajes y la mesa misma. El resultado solamente se verá en estos niveles, por los que en caso de peligro el personaje puede abortar la acción.

La última instancia del demonio en su furia absoluta es la coptación del Elohim y su absorción. Este último accionar es casi imposible porque en lo que a libre albedrío se refiere, el Elohim del mundo tiene más amplitud que el que aún esta encerrado en una prisión que lo aísla de toda capacidad. En cierto modo, el Caído encerrado sabe que cuando uno de "afuera" viene es una oportunidad que no puede desperdiciar. Después de todo, pocas veces alguno regresa a voluntad. Por lo tanto, la negociación a un Duque inteligente va ser casi siempre la resolución.

Saberes en el Abismo

Si hay algo que el personaje va a sufrir va a ser la ausencia total de utilidad de los Saberes. Al ser dones otorgados por Dios al momento de realizar la Creación y para que pudiera cada Casa construir la parte que le correspondía, los Saberes contienen poder y efectos concretos sobre el mundo mortal y los seres humanos solamente. Inclusive la Tierra de las Sombras que controlan los Halaku es un reino muy distante del Abismo y el pasaje hacia allá difícilmente pueda realizarse a modo de protección. Por lo tanto, los Elohim se verán simplemente reducidos al uso de su conciencia y su astucia, teniendo en cuenta como respaldo dramático los Atributos Sociales que el Elohim impregnó en sí por su antiguo cuerpo humano.

Hora de volver al mundo...

Ahora que el jugador ha logrado terminar con sus asuntos, debe regresar. Para ello, es muy importante tener en cuenta que en el camino de vuelta también sucederán cosas, quizás mucho más dolorosas que las anteriores que haya vivido. Después de todo estamos en el lugar más indicado para eso.

Una vez que el personaje se haya librado de todo y esté dispuesto, tiene que prepararse para la vuelta. Considerando que hay alguien que lo espera de alguna manera o que va a contar con la ayuda del grupo o de la Legión para su seguro retorno. Esta parte se desarrollará dramáticamente a desición del Narrador. La Visión distorsionada tomará más fuerza y crudeza en esta parte, y dependiendo de que tan alta sea la **Virtud Convicción** será necesario hacer tiradas de Fuerza de Voluntad.

Paralelamente, habrá que tener en cuenta todas las secuelas que ha acumulado el personaje y ponerla en evidencia una vez de vuelta en el mundo:

**Si se ha resuelto la tarea inicial,** tendrá que apalear dramáticamente todas las secuelas de Tormento, Fuerza de Voluntad, etc.

**Si no se ha resuelto la tarea inicial,** el Fuerza de Voluntad se reduce a 0. Por ese motivo, los otros jugadores tienen que estar preparados para hacer las correspondientes tiradas para atar el alma lo más rápido posible (a criterio del Narrador acorde a la situación).

¿Y Lucifer?

Poco se sabe de la Estrella Matutina. Cada filosofía tiene su visión y su opinión del por qué de la situación de Lucifer. Muy pocos afirman que aún reside en el Abismo. La razón es simple: Lucifer nunca cayó. Por esto muchos temen su regreso o se vanaglorian con esperanza de que una vez más el Príncipe de los Caídos volverá a bendecirlos con su guía para definitivamente ganar la guerra contra el Cielo.

Falsas esperanzas o sueños premonitorios, lo cierto es que el Heraldo no está en el Abismo. Los habitantes del Infierno o que son demasiado grandes para salir por las grietas aún no han sabido nada de él, siquiera en estos últimos tiempos del Sexto Maelstrom. Otros esperan misteriosamente por alguna llamada o una señal que permita que su brillante aparición abra y libere a sus fieles súbditos por completo; finalmente, también lo esperan para atraparlo en los Infiernos y devorarlo.

Lo que es seguro es que Lucifer no cuenta con la atadura al Abismo y no sufre ninguno de las Visiones anteriormente descriptas. Entre las paredes de viento, las tempestades y las interminables corrientes de lava, se rumorea que, como parte de su misión en el Plan de Dios o como condena, él mismo haya sido el autor de los Infiernos para sus hermanos rebeldes.

Quizás, entre las respuestas que buscas sus ecos se encuentren en el Infierno... y la sintonía de su resplandor esté buscándote para guiarte o simplemente atraparte desde donde nunca debiste salir.


End file.
